kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-167
Summary In a flashback, Akasha and Samphati discuss Samphati's revenge for her sister's death. While Samphati just wants "him" to suffer as much as possible, Akasha still has doubts about who really is responsible; after all, Jatayu managed to leave their stronghold and venture through the harsh sura realm unharmed. She concludes that there must be a primeval god or nastika involved, but Samphati refuses to hear this, repeating that "he" must be the villain. She grows frantic. Akasha thinks to herself that Samphati is not willing to accept that the culprit is someone she is unable to stand up against since this would negate her purpose of development. She then gives up, saying that "he" indeed is the villain and that she should exact her revenge against him if the opportunity should arise. Samphati thanks her mother for her support. Back in the present, Samphati's transcendental barrage rains down on Atera's barrier, which remains unbroken. Leny and Shess stand outside the city, watching the night sky. While Shess thinks that he would have protected the city if the god had not chosen to come to Atera, Leny rebukes him for causing Agwen the trouble of coming to the checkpoint to sponsor him although she has taken over the duties of the priest. After appeasing her, Shess thinks about Kasak's fight above and hopes that he does not force himself to win. Up in space, the battle is still raging as Kasak evades Samphati's blindly-fired transcendentals. He wonders why she has yet to open her eyes even though the gods have left, but concludes that she is still unaware of the situation, and that he now has the chance to make a move. He rushes her, another skill activated, and although she opens her eyes upon him approaching, he lands a hit on her arm, his claws digging into her flesh. He uses a skill to inhibit her movements, but used up a lot of his vigor. Samphati knows that it will run out eventually, but is hesitant to kill him since she heard from Maruna that Kasak knows about Kalavinka's whereabouts. She wants to know if the other business down on the planet is finished yet, and wants to wrap things up. She asks him why he is pushing himself for a planet that should not really matter. Kasak replies that many humans live here. She asks him why they should care about an inferior race, especially since all his power is from his sura side. Kasak complains that it is hard to listen to that type of reasoning from "one of you", which is why he refuses to tell them where Kalavinka is. She tries to convince him to give up before he loses both his vigor and his sura form, adding that she is being merciful, but Kasak tells her that she is not strong enough to offer him mercy. He then opens the Crescent Gate behind her. Samphati appears horrified as many Chaos suras screech behind her. Kasak sarcastically tells her to use those great transcendentals of hers over there. Currygom's comment For more info on Crescent Gate, I suggest reviewing S.2 Ep.97. Afterword * (thumbnail - Samphati): In the initial concept of her design, there was nothing covering her upper body, either. (It's not anything new. Yuta was completely naked in his 2nd-stage sura form.) If this was still a novel, the design would've remain unchanged. But this isn't a novel, but a webtoon... Whether it's the upper or lower body, only one of them can be obscured with the wings. So, the wings hide the lower body and she wears something up top. Covering both the upper and lower parts with just wings would look too bizarre... hehe * (Akasha/Samphati): Quite a few of you predicted that Akasha and Samphati were mother and daughter, and now it's come to light today! * (Leny and Shess): These days I don't have many opportunities to draw chibis. Boo hoo... * (big Samphati, little Kasak): Size comparison! Kasak in sura form looks unexpectedly cute here. * + Fixed Leny's hooves! Thanks for letting me know. 2-167 mother daughter talk.png|mother and daughter 2-167 reckless jatayu.png|mental illusion 2-167 thankful samphati.png|thankful Samphati 2-167 samphati's attack.png|random directions Notes * Crescent Gate is a transcendental skill available to both 5th-stage rakshasas and halfs over 100 years of age, but can only be used in sura form. Since only dragon halfs can transform to full sura form, they are the only halfs who can use this skill. * Samphati states that "...someday, Akasha, you will become the No.1, and when that happens..." which implies that their true goal is that Garuda shall never recover. Rakshasa Physique Inside the print copy of ''Kubera'' Vol. 4, you can see this: 3rd stage - human form, appears 13-16 years old, individual differences in physique 4th stage - human form, appears 17-19 years old, the stage where the physique is almost complete 5th stage - human form, appears 20+ years old, slightly larger than 4th stage This is all about human forms. It's not about sura forms! At 13-16 years old, there is a big difference in height between 6th grade (primary school) and 9th grade (middle/high school), so I said that there are differences in physiques. At 17-20+ years old, height is not all that different between a high school student and an adult, so I said that there's not much change in physique. However, some of you saw this as about sura forms and I was asked "If the 4th-stage physique is completed, then why did Samphati grow so much after her 4th stage?" If this was about sura forms, then not only does 3rd stage have differences in physique, but should I say that every stage has huge differences in physique!!!? (Even if you only see Hura and Riagara...) The age of appearance and physique are dependent on the growth stage and they are based on human form, so please don't misunderstand this! References